marshall lee why are u soo mean :(
by XxBlueXPinkLuv
Summary: marshall lee gets fionna introuble thinking it was gonna be funny. but he was wrong. prince gumball took it out on fionna not tihnking marshall lee did it. what will happen? read to find out.


**Adventure time~! **

**so fionna was just siting at home with cake her pet cat...but someone looked just like fionna showed up. Who are you? fionna fin your brother he said. Marceline o.o! Marshall lee!? the two brother and sister hugged each other. so this is my sister marceline marshall lee said happily. lsp(lumpy space princess) OH MY GLOB! lsp said looking shocked. THERES A LSP LUMPY SPACE PRINCE :O! she added. fionna was kinda jealous of marceline beacause she was a pretty vampire. but of course she was kinda mean and childish. but fionna respected that :3. marshall lee walked up to fionna and introduced fionna to marceline. but the problem was fionna was wearing a red nail polish witch made marceline go crazy. you see marceline only drinks red stuff like if it was a red bowtie she would only suck the red out of it and it would be a white yeah what a vampire :o.**

**~Marcelines POV~ **

**well i just met fionna, cake,lsp, and of course marshall lee my vampire brother. i dont know how we got here, probley fin messed with the time machine princess bubble gum made. woah wait where is princess bubble gum? Hey guys i finally met my brother marshall lee :D i heard princess bubble gum at the door...**

**~Marshall lees POV~ **

**sooo this is a long day. me and my sister marceline have the same guitar so we put are intials on our axe guitars. fionna looked a bit disapointed to see my sister i geuss they have history. so i met fin, jake, princess bubble gum, lsp, and my sister. So guys why dont we order some Pizza? fionna asked. we all agreed. after a while fin and fionna were dueling with there swords, fionnas sword was electric pink and fins was light gold but kinda dark. after a while i was just floating around trying to find something to do but instead i thought i might mess with prince bubble gum. i smirked and took prince bubble gums crown off his head and floated to the revenge **

**~Prince Bubble Gums POV~**

**ugh i cant find my crown but i think i know who took it. Marshall lee. saying his name makes me sooo sick. hes soo rude and childish i dont think i could ever hang out with him for 1 day. Fionna do u know where my crown is? i asked. No, IM GONNA WIN FIN! fionna went back to fighting fin for a very long time. so i walked over to jake and cake. hey cake and jake do you know where my crown is? nope not a clue dude jake said. i dont know where you put it cake said. ok i said feeling kinda sad. so i went to ask marceline. umm have you seen my crown? i asked marceline. hmmm marshall lee has it now stop bugging me :D marceline was busy drawing. so my last chance was marshall lee. oh im gonna get him :(**

**~marshall lee POV~ **

**i saw prince bubble gum walking towards me. oh great another lecture i said in my head. he always thinks im childish , rude to fionna, and mean. personally im never rude to fionna. fionna is pretty cool. so when he came towards me i jumped down but first i hid the crown under a pillow on the couch. what do you want lame prince. i said boredly. i want my crown back ok? prince bubble gum said. ummm i dont know where it is. dont lie to me marshall lee. i know everything about you prince bubble gum said. oh well i dont think you do. a few days past and everyone was still at fionnas house. i geuss they live here lol. but its not over yet at all i smirked and hid the crown where no one would find it. inside fionnas back pack. so this will fire things up. i smirked and laughed.**

**~Chapter Two: im disapointed in you fionna... :( **

**~fionnas POV~ **

**After my battle with fin I walked around my house. I was pretty tired. I saw prince bubble gum walk up to me. Hey prince bubble gum I said tiredly. Hey do you know where my crown is? He asked. No why? I said. Can I check your bag? He asked. Sure why not I said. But your not gonna f- he pulled out his crown and looked at me disapointed. F-fionna you took my crown? He looked down and said im so disapointed in you….. he walked away frowning. W-Wait! I said trying to catch up with him. I didn't steal your crown! It was to late he slammed the door shut in his room. One salty tear streamed down her pale face. She dragged her feet on the floor as she walked to her room. W-who did this? Ill find out soon enough.**

**~marshall lee Pov~ **

**I saw fionnas exspression and I didn't like it at all. I thought she knew it was a joke. Nice going I said to myself. I flew down and knocked on fionnas door. No reply. Maybe I took it to far…. I flew to my room and sat down. What have I done I said to myself. The next sunny morning I put on my boots and walked in the kitchen. Fionnas always awake in the morning….. I only saw marceline fin and jake and cake and of course prince bubble gum I geuss lsp was still sleeping. I frowned. Hey whats wrong said marceline biteing into the apple sucking the color out of it. Nothing I said. I walked to fionnas door and knocked on it but know one answered I was upset. Fionna has been only comeing out to eat and shower. She hasent even been battleing fin for 1 week. So I geuss im gonna have to talk to prince bubble gum. This is bad.**

**~fionnas POV~**

**Im upset. I cant beileve that happen to me. Me and prince bubblegum are best friends. Who would do such a thing. I sat on my bed crying. I heard a knock on my door but I never answered it. I was afraid it was him. So I cryed myself to sleep. The next day I went outside my room. To see everyone was staring at me even .gum. marshall lee did you but the crown in my bag for fun? I shot him a death glare as I said it. Well I didn't think it would happen…OH YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD HAPPEN? YOU RUINED ME AND PRINCE GUMBALL FRIENDSHIP! I yelled tears comeing out of my eyes. Its all your fault! I ran back to me room crying. I cant beileve he did that to me.**

**~Marshall lee POV~ **

**Why would I do that….. it is my fault. Stupid prince wont even talk to her. She was hurt. But I couldn't stand it. I ran upstairs and banged on stupid princes door. open up i said. he opened the door looking mad. he was in his royal pjs eating icecream. listen what you did to fionna wasent-look i know he said. i put your dumb crown in her bag OK! i said i started to lean abit. but its your fault fionna wont come out of her room or or like you know battle or be herself and thats beacause you yelled at her.i flew downstairs and heard a door close shut. i saw fionna comeing downstairs all happy-like but i wonder why? i think shes planing something but what? i hid behinde the couch to see.**

**~Chapter 3:My Potion MyLife~**

**~fionnas POV~**

**ugh im gonna get my revenge. so i opened my door shut it and went down stairs all happy my suprise was no one was there. but of course that was my lucky day. i ran to the kitchen. i pulled all my potions and spices out of my bag.i was gonna get revenge.i poured all the stuff i needed into a big POT. i stirred and stirred it wih a spoon. its ready i smiled. i drank it and something happened... IM A VAMPIRE O.O I USED THE WRONG SPELL i shouted. great just great i said.**


End file.
